Rocky Road Rush
'''Rocky Road Rush '''is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Licky *Cro-Marmot Featuring *Josh *Peppery *Leif *Frostbite Appearances *Nutty *Chompy *Freezy Plot Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck pulls up and the first customers, Nutty, Freezy and Chompy, arrive for some scoops. Peeping from behind some bushes, Licky slurps his tongue toward the back entrance of the truck. His tongue slides under the doors and gets frozen to a box of popsicles. Cro-Marmot drives off with Licky's tongue still stuck, pulling it. Licky grabs the bush, only to get it pulled out from the ground as the truck drags him. As Cro-Marmot drives, Licky is dragged across the ground, being hit by several objects. The truck stops at a red streetlight, causing Licky to slam into the back. Licky tries to pull the doors open, but they remain frozen shut. The light turns green and he flies back on the ground as the driving continues. The heavy traffic gets him hit by several vehicles. Josh, driving his car, swerves to avoid Licky, only to crash into Peppery's car. Peppery rolls into a ball as he flies out of his car and onto the road, being hit by vehicles and sent around the place like a pinball. One street crossing ahead, Leif waits to cross. After Cro-Marmot passes by, Leif proceeds, only to be knocked down by Peppery and then dragged along for the ride when Licky bumps into him. The road rage continues with Peppery rolling aimlessly on the road. He passes by Frostbite, followed by the truck. One of the back doors opens and several popsicles fly out. One of them lands in Frostbite's mouth, bringing him yet another brain freeze. A flipped-out Frostbite chases after the truck. Leif climbs on Licky's tongue towards the open back door, in fear of the polar bear. Licky follows him to reach the ice cream first, so he begins moving his feet, but they soon get shredded and he tumbles on the road. Meanwhile, Peppery tumbles into a detour sign and makes it turn around, sending the ice cream truck toward a cliff. Peppery peeps and sees the cliff ahead. He stops just in time and comes out of his ball form. Cro-Marmot stops his truck, but knocks Peppery off the cliff. Inside the truck, Leif sees all the delicious ice cream flavours and stares. Unfortunately, Licky bumps into the truck and pushes it off the cliff. Cro-Marmot deploys a parachute offscreen and jumps out. Halfway down, Licky's tongue hits a branch and stops the fall, though Licky keeps perfect balance due to the popsicles he is holding. Leif climbs up Licky's tongue to get to safety. Just then, Frostbite lands on the branch and cuts Licky's tongue. This sends the characters falling, but also flings the branch and smashes Frostbite into the wall of the cliff. At the bottom, Peppery sees his shell has saved him. As he walks off, the truck crushes him. Licky lands nearby and pulls out an ice cream cone from the truck. Just as he is about to enjoy his treat, Leif smashes into him. Leif sees his luck has apparently changed and grabs the ice cream cone. Before the episode ends, Leif gets his tongue stuck to the ice cream and is crushed by Cro-Marmot. Moral "If you can't lick 'em, join 'em!" Deaths #Josh crashes into Peppery's car. #Frostbite is flung into the wall of the cliff. #Peppery is crushed by the ice cream truck. #Licky is crushed by Leif. #Leif is crushed by Cro-Marmot. Trivia *This is Chompy's second appearance, after Dial L for Lumpy. *The original plot involved Leif surviving. Also, Flaky used to be in Leif's place before being replaced by him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes